


[Fanmix] We've come a long, long way together

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: Mutual Appreciation Society, through the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glatisant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glatisant/gifts).



> **Listen:** [Apple Music](https://itunes.apple.com/de/playlist/home/idpl.1a83da901c574efeb10642d99b3c1a79?l=en) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/37634617/playlist/0C2O3vx2HhTNVrumBJzM6i) | [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLISa6F6XDs8g3dAX5GU8Rfc9FPlv-ueBn)

[ ](http://whateverish.org/stuff/graphics/hockey_home-900.jpg)

_through the hard times and the good_

i. fatboy slim - **praise you**  
ii. helios - **it was warmer then**  
iii. rilo kiley - **a better son/daughter**  
iv. sade - **by your side**  
v. romar - **call you home**

_you’re the brighter side of things, you’re the lighter side of life_

vi. wiz khalifa - **black & yellow**  
vii. main theme from **pacific rim**  
viii. eminem - **till i collapse**

_this is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it_

ix. ray lamontagne - **you are the best thing**  
x. the xx - **angels**  
xi. lisa hannigan - **venn diagram**

_if someone believed me, they would be as in love with you as I am_

**Author's Note:**

> "He’s such a big asset to our team and sometimes when he’s not out there with me a I do feel a little lost," admitted Marchand. "I’m so used to playing with him. But you realize all the little things he does on the ice that makes him such a good player. You definitely miss him every second he’s not out there." [[x](https://www.nhl.com/bruins/news/patrice-bergeron-to-play-in-detroit-saturday/c-20478)]
> 
> -
> 
> “I remember we were doing a [3-on-2 drill], but we had to kind of let the first guy make a play before the drill would start, but Marchy would not let that happen,” Patrice Bergeron said. “He would always kind of be there, go through his legs or make moves. I was like, ‘What’s this guy doing?’ but that’s just the way he is. He wants his name to be out there. He wanted to leave a mark and I noticed him.” [[x](http://www.weei.com/sports/boston/hockey/bruins/dj-bean/2016/11/04/brad-marchand-cocky-kid-party-animal-superstar)]
> 
> -
> 
> "There’s obviously one special person that I have in my heart all the time, and I think it’s pretty clear that’s Bergy," Marchand told the cameras. "If we can find a little something special for him, then we will." [[x](http://www.foxsports.com/nhl/story/nhl-boston-bruins-patrice-bergeron-brad-marchand-valentine-writing-030416)]
> 
> -
> 
> “A lot of guys playing against him always ask me if he’s a good guy or not,” Bergeron said. “He really is. I’m sure a lot of guys can testify on that coming from other teams. You realize how important he is in the locker room. He’s vocal, he’s funny, and he lightens up the mood.” [[x](http://www.bostonglobe.com/sports/bruins/2016/12/26/bergeron-marchand-mismatched-but-very-effective-pairing/gWwWsuDI0CTq8XsJ7m9tjP/story.html)]
> 
> -
> 
> “I’ve learned a lot from him. I think that’s the biggest thing. When you play with those guys, you see how they take care of themselves. You see the way they play on a night-to-night basis. It forces you to play like that, because they expect you to do the same. It pushes you to be at that next level. It could have been a lot different if I didn’t have the opportunity to play with Bergy the last couple years.” [[x](http://www.bostonglobe.com/sports/bruins/2016/09/06/brad-marchand-earned-his-spot-among-world-best-team-canada/tyYuWcd4Yb6LRJSXhV6ERK/story.html)]
> 
> -
> 
> “He definitely makes me better.” [[x](http://www.weei.com/sports/boston/hockey/bruins/dj-bean/2015/11/10/break-bruins-separate-dynamic-duo-patrice-bergeron-br)]


End file.
